Vampire Harry
by Cerucci
Summary: This story is adopted from TheSugarBabyCupcake. Harry is turned into a vampire when the Le Torneau vampire family finds him on an abandoned house's doorstep. Harry grows up to be a VERY different person. Slash/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**This story is adopted from ****TheSugarBabyCupcake, ** **originally titled 'Vampire Harry and the Useless Red Stone' this story was originally her idea and vision but when she put it up for adoption I snapped up the chance to own it. I had to change the title because of FanFiction rules. The first two chapters were written by her, I just made some minor changes. My own chapters start from chapter 3, I hope I do this story justice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does *sigh* lucky bitch (I mean that in the nicest way possible Miss Rowling).**

It was a cool crisp night on October 31, 1981. Vendetta was glad that all the street lamps where strangely unlit. She walked along Privet Drive. Her long black hair lying on top of her dress, which was dragging itself on the ground.

She sighed 'Aaron and I have tried so hard to have a child, all my other friends seem to have at least one; I keep failing or getting miscarriages.' She stopped dead in her tracks. Wailing was heard across the streets. 'A child? Out here?'

Vendetta started to run towards the wailing. She found an infant in a basket with a note. The infant was obviously human and sitting on an abandoned house's doorstep. 'Don't these people know that the Dursley's were arrested for child abuse last night?' She saw a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, strange. Did Dracula answer her and her husband's pleas? Was a child finally bestowed upon them? Well she just can't leave him out here can she. Picking up the crying infant, she silently rocked him to sleep. "Oh my beautiful child, rest now you can be at peace." She whispered and took out her portkey and ported back to her mansion. The note fell off and Mrs. Figg was contacting Dumbledore at that exact moment.

"Are you sure you couldn't see a face?" Dumbledore asked Mrs. Figg, the twinkle in his eye gone. He was holding the note that fell out of the basket. "Positive." She walked over to her window and pointed across the street. Where Aurors where investigating the scene. "She picked him up, said something and disappeared!" Dumbledore nodded slowly. 'This will take time to find out who kidnapped Harry but he might already be harmed or worse, dead. He can't lose such a precious _weapon_to Voldemort, he just can't'. Molly walked over and sighed. "How come the Dursley's didn't get him off their doorstep?" Mrs. Figg looked thoughtful for a moment before saying: "They were arrested for child abuse and their son was sent into foster care." Everyone stared open mouthed at Mrs. Figg, this _will_ take awhile to fix.

Vendetta popped into her room and sat the child down on her bed. "Aaron you won't believe this!" She cried happily.

"What is it?" Aaron asked curiously but said no more in mere shock at seeing the child. "Y-you _stole_ a child!?" His eyes widened. She sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes "No honey, some people dumped him on an abandoned house's doorstep and left him there! He was going to die if I didn't help him!"

Aaron smiled "Want to start the ritual?" Vendetta relaxed "Yes that would be nice."

Careful not to drop him she brought him down to the ritual chambers and gently laid him down on the table and then woke him up. He started to cry and she gently sat him up and poured a Pain Killing Potion into his mouth. It would dull the pain that the transformation causes. She did the best of her ability to make it taste good and still have a strong effect without diluting the potion. She apparently did a pretty good job because she had no trouble getting it down.

She nipped her hand and allowed a drop of blood hit the transformation potion, Aaron already did his. This potion will make him look like he was born into this family. Instead of Harry Potter it would be Harry Le Torneau. She paused, she actually didn't know the child's name! How silly, she would have to make one up for him. Trevor? Nah too ordinary besides she has a feeling he won't like the name later on in life. Thereon? That sounds nice! Thereon Le Torneau. A mouthful but a beautiful name at that.

She went over and bit his neck. The child gasped and fainted, but that was to be expected. She watched as his skin paled and he became healthier. When it was done he opened his eyes, to her surprise they where a gentle scarlet, like what most normal vampires had. But had a hint of purple, making them look magenta. She poured the transformation potion into his mouth and he cried a little bit. His hair became a dark red with some mahogany coloured highlights. His eyes were the same and she was glad at that. She liked those intelligent filled eyes of his.

She called Aaron back down (Because he doesn't like seeing children in pain) and he said he looked wonderful. A few months later a pregnant Vendetta gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Aaron and Vendetta have never been so happy in their lives.

x+x+x+x+x+x  
| Meanwhile |  
x+x+x+x+x+x

"Uhh Dumbledore, you might want to see this." Dumbledore walked over to Arthur who had a wand in hand. "Look at this." He said sadly. "Point me Harry Potter!" Nothing happened. Dumbledore got a worried look on his face. "Do you think Voldemort got him?" Before Arthur could finish Mrs. McGonagall who looked very concerned as well as angry ranted.

"Albus how could you lose him!? I knew that his relatives would hate him and I warned you about them they're the worst kind of muggle! They're so irresponsible that they got thrown in jail! I knew that this would happen!" Finished with her rant she sat down, looking tired.

"I know Minerva and I am truly aware of my mistake and we will get young Harry back, we have Aurors looking for him now." McGonagall looked slightly less upset she opened her mouth to say something then Severus came in.

"Albus what are you going to tell the wizarding world and the Ministry, that you lost our savoir because of lack of knowledge or you simply didn't care." Minerva looked shocked. "Severus what are you suggesting!?" He turned to face her "I'm simply stating that if we had more... _information_ this would never have happened."

Albus acted sad. "Yes this is a very great loss... We will say that he died of a very bad case of Wizard Pox-" "WIZARD POX!?" Minerva bolted up. "I'm starting to believe Severus now Albus, did you even care for hi-" Albus cut her off "Let's all calm down, until we find him, he died of Wizard Pox."

x+x+x+x+x+x  
|9 Years Later|  
x+x+x+x+x+x

"Thereon! Come on wake up!" His little sister Angelica jumped up and down on his bed. "Come on wake up its Christmas already!"

Thereon opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned and stretched "You go on down, I'll be there in a second." Too excited to answer him she ran out of the room and stormed down the stairs.

He sighed. Today, December 24th was his birthday. Since they didn't know his real birthday he could pick one out himself. Today he would be 10 years of age. He learned a lot about magic ever since his parents found out he could do it. They were Daywalkers.

He got dressed quickly and walked down the grand staircase. He took a sharp right and walked into the family room to see Angelica tearing into presents and his parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning, mum, dad." Thereon greeted his parents with a sly smile. "So what was with the 'wake up call' this morning?"

Vendetta stopped drinking her tea and smiled. "Today is a big day, we know that your 10 already so don't give me that." She smirked when Thereon was about to say that he knew he was ten; and shut his mouth. Aaron continued "Today is your test to see if you're a Grim Reaper, Weeping Angel or a Blind Judgement."

Thereon was practically jumping up and down. "Ooo! When do we start?!" Vendetta was about to scold him, when Aaron chuckled. "Right now." Thereon was shocked to see Lord Death walk in. "Hello Thereon Le Torneau." Death greeted. He was a tall man wearing a black tux, and a skull mask with a hood. "I'm sure you already know who I am, given your parents have personally served me for a long time."He nodded at them. "Today we will see who you are." He set down three items on an empty space at the table. Angelica stopped opening presents to come see what all the commotion was about. The first one a mini scythe, which looked adorable. The second a pair of wings. The third a balance scale. "One of these will choose you, and then you can start learning in that subject."

The three items started to float in the air. Suddenly (Cause there has to be a plot twist XD) All three items burst into showers of light, each trying to out-do the other. "Well..." Lord Death stated "It appears you have traits of all three positions..." Thereon looked out at him. "What do we do know, I certainly can't learn all of them. Angelica and his parents were all open mouthed; if he were alone he would have laughed his ass off. "You will learn to be a Shinigami." Thereon paused. "Isn't a 'Shinigami' just another word for a Grim Reaper?"

Death chuckled "Yes indeed it is, but a Shinigami is a powerful being who reaps souls, collects them, and judges them all at the same time; a combination of all the positions." He paused for a moment. "Though they're not... _noticed_ as a holy entity, they have the most difficult job; they also have a worse 'unholy' reputation out of all the other positions." Thereon's eyes went wide. "Do you want to take up the job as a Shinigami and become my pupil?" Thereon nearly fainted but said "YES! Of course!" Death smirked behind his mask. "Good I will see you tomorrow for your first lesson as well as training." Death was gone in a blink of an eye. And with that, Thereon fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of months passed since we last left off on the Le Torneau family. Right now they were heading towards The Leaky Cauldron.

Thereon's father opened the door and everyone walked in. People looked at them suspiciously as if they were going to attack them and drain them of all their blood but thankfully they let them pass and go to the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Uhh dad, this is a brick wall..." Thereon's voiced trailed off as he stared at it.. "Not for long it isn't." He tapped some bricks on the wall and it slowly revealed Diagon Ally.

"Wow!" Angelica gasped in wonder.

"Come along now, we don't want to get separated."

They dove into the crowds in an attempt to get out. When Thereon managed to get out, with his parents still in the crowd, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry-" He stopped. The man was wearing black robes. With black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

Thereon felt really warm for a moment and swore he saw some sparks, the other man apparently saw the same thing as well.

"Watch where you're going next time." He scowled and stalked off into the crowd. His parents and sister finally got out and they looked down at the letter:

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorcerer, Chief. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Le Torneau,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1__of September. We await your owl no later than 31__July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_-_  
_The list of supplies/ book list as follows_  
_-_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Uniform:_  
_First year students will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_**A History of Magic**_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory**_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

_by Emeric Switch_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_by Newt Scamander_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Well." Vendetta said thoughtfully, looking at the list. "We have a lot of work cut out for us. But first before we even think about going anywhere we need to go to Gringotts." So they went up to the bank. Thereon looked at all the goblins with wonder. They went up to the front desk and Aaron said "We'd like to withdraw money from the Le Torneau vault." The goblin sneered at them "Do you have your key?" His father reached in his suit pocket and pulled out a very ancient-looking key. "Ah here it is." He smiled at the goblin.

"Thanks." Thereon said at the goblin once his family was ready to enter the cart. The goblin grumbled something that sounded like a 'you're welcome' but besides that he turned his attention away from him.

They soon arrived in vault No. 1. "Holy sh-" Aaron's hand went over Thereon's mouth quickly. The amount in the Le Torneau bank was: 1,000,000,000,000 Galleons, 1,000,000,000 Sickles and 1,000,000 Knuts. The goblin turned to them. "How much would you withdraw?"

Aaron looked thoughtful for a moment. "One grand of Galleons nine thousand Sickles and five thousand Knuts. Oh, and can you please give us a bottomless bag?" The goblin nodded. "Right away sir." Soon they were out of Gringotts and going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Ah Hogwarts robes, yes?" Madam Malkin mused. Thereon nodded and handed her the list. It didn't take very long to get them, but they needed a few adjustments due to the fact Thereon drew some muscles during Shinigami training. "All right." She said when she was finished. "That'll be 4 Galleons and 12 sickles." Vendetta handed her the money and left. They all split up to gather the rest of the items. The last one was a wand.

Instead of going to Ollivander's, like every other wizard or witch does; they went home. They decided to get a custom wand fitted for him. A wand craftsman Ryan Spellgood, agreed to make his wand. Ryan and his family have been friends for years. Ryan, Thereon, Vendetta, Aaron and Angelica all sat down in the living room to see what wand Thereon could get. "Ok, Thereon, I'm going to set down three blocks of wood. Whichever one feels the best tell me ok?"

Thereon was a bit confused at 'Which ever feels the best' but he decided to go with it. There was three blocks placed in front of him. One was a very light tan almost white, one was black, and the other was a rich brown colour.

Thereon picked up the black one. A rush of warmth ran through his arm. He set it down and picked up the white one. The same rush of warmth went through his arm, but this time it went farther. "Um the black and the white both feel good..." Thereon looked at Ryan with a questioning look in his eyes. "Perfect!" Ryan cried happily. "Now, allow me to take your arm measurements. Which arm is your wand arm?" Thereon lifted his right arm. "My right." He got a tape measure and measured. "Ah 13 inches!" Ryan smiled. "Now, I'm going to place a core in your hand, for this to work I will need you to close your eyes ok?" Thereon wasn't so sure that eye closing had anything to do with this, but he closed them anyways.

He felt something, dark. He didn't have any other way to explain it. It was cold and felt dark, but light at the same time. All the sudden he felt it gone and replaced with a very light substance. It gave him a happy feeling, like he had no care in the world. The next one burned his hands. "Ow!" Thereon cried. His eyes flew open. "Ok." Ryan got up from his seat. "I'll be back with your wands." Then he disappeared with a pop.

His mother smiled. "Ok honey, now let's go to bed now, tomorrow is your first day of school." Vendetta ushered her children upstairs and tucked them into bed. "Good night sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she turned the lights off in his room and closed the door.

x+x+x+x+x+x

"Concentrate Neville." Moody grumbled. Teaching a brat was hard enough. Teaching a brat with no talent for magic is torture. Neville's patronus lit up and died out. Moody sighed, he was so frustrated! How could this boy be the-boy-who-lived, when he can't even conjure a patronus! Dumbledore watched from afar. He had Harry's life planned out for him, now ruined! Harry would be friends with Ron and Hermione, they would get the stone and stop Quirrell, and, Dumbledore would destroy it and give his house points for Gryffindor to win! He managed to keep the press out of the truth. But how long until they find out?

"Neville, I had said: a happy memory, the happiest you have!"

Neville looked at him angrily. "I don't have a lot of happy memories! Most of them I don't rememb-" Moody cut him off, he said like he'd told him a thousand times. "

Then choose the happiest of the ones you remember! Or try to remember the happiest that you had Neville or it won't work!" Neville angrily ran towards the Weasley house. Albus sighed. If Neville didn't get stronger no one would believe he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I can't believe this!" Neville cried angrily. "Ever since Harry died all the weight of the Boy-Who-Lived got dumped on me!"

Ron smiled at him. "That was a good one Neville! Not many people can do that. It almost worked!" Neville sighed. "I guess so."

x+x+x+x+x+x

"Yes! Today's my first day of school!" Thereon screeched, sliding down one of the handrails that was at either side of the grand staircase.

Vendetta sighed. Aaron just smiled. "Come on let's go." Angelica had insisted on going along with them to say goodbye to her big brother. When they finally got to the train station. Thereon already knowing what to do, passed a red-headed family and went through the barrier. His family close behind. He got all of his stuff, including the black phoenix he got and went into an empty compartment.

He smiled at his phoenix. _/I'm glad I got you Shadow/_ not knowing he was speaking phoenix language. _/Not many speak our tongue young one/__ . _Thereon's eyes went wide. _/You mean I'm speaking phoenix-/_ A bushy haired girl came in. "Did you see a toad? The Boy-Who-Lived lost it." She scoffed.

"No I haven't." He turned his attention away from her but she growled: "You should be searching, he's our saviour!"

Thereon snarled: "Too bad I don't care." He wandlessly slammed and locked the door in her face and looked at his phoenix. For some reason the bushy haired girl hadn't noticed the wandless magic.

_/Calm down young one, if she is of no use to you on your quest, then ignore her./_ Thereon smiled. _/Thanks Shadow./_

He could hear her pounding on the door but otherwise he ignored her for the rest of the trip.

x+x+x+x+x+x

"Thereon, Le Torneau!" Mrs. Mcgonagall called out. Thereon stepped up and sat down on the stool he felt the sorting hat searching through his mind.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat called out. Thereon got up and walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Le Torneau." A blonde boy called out to him.

"And who might you be?" Thereon said when he sat down. "I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." He heard of the Malfoys before. Though why was he associating with a so-called mudblood? "Nice to meet you Malfoy." Thereon said, trying to push the thought out of his mind. "Please, call me Draco." Draco said smiling. He nodded silently and looked down at his wand, er one of them. His first was an Ebony, a piece of Dementor cloth for a core, 13 inches and surprisingly light. The second one was a Pear with a cloud sheep wool core, 12.7 inches and surprisingly swishy.

When he heard that one of his wands had a Dementor core he wanted to know how Ryan managed to get it, but he never said how. He looked up at the teacher's side of the room. He was always a good judge of character and from the first moment he looked at them it was like he could see their personality like, reading pages of a book. He guessed it was his 'Blind Judgement' side showing off like it usually does.

"Neville, Longbottom!" A chubby looking boy clumsily walked up to the sorting hat. He had brown messy hair and some pretty messed up too. It seemed like forever until the sorting hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Most, if not all the Slytherins where laughing their asses off.

The boy whose name was apparently Neville was walking down to the Hufflepuff table, his face was flushed with embarrassment. The rest of the students got sorted and the headmaster stood up. "A few words before we start the feast-" The only line that caught his attention was: "-On floor three. Unless you want to die a VERY painful death." Thereon smirked.

_Maybe this school wasn't so boring after all._


	3. Chapter 3

After the headmaster had finished his speech the feast began. Thereon slowly ate his food, he had a feeling someone was staring a hole into the back of his head, it seemed to be coming from the head table.

Thereon fought the urge to turn around and he tried to ignore the feeling, soon enough he'd had enough of being stared at through the whole of the meal, he turned around and instantly locked eyes with the man he'd crashed into at Diagon Alley. The dark mysterious air surrounding the man was enough to capture Thereon's interest. He wanted to know more about this man, just his gaze was enough to send shivers down Thereon's spine.

Thereon forced himself to look away, not understanding the spark between he and the man.

At last the feast was over, the House Prefects led the first years to their dormitories.

The Slytherin first years were led to the dungeons, Thereon was to be sharing a dorm room with Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini and Theodore Nott.

Thereon laid back on his bed and stared at the canopy, he sighed in boredom. There was nothing to do, classes don't start till tomorrow.

He smirked as an idea lodged itself into his head. He got up and made his way to the common room.

"Where you off to Thereon"? Draco Malfoy asked, he was lounging on a sofa in the common room with his two brainless goons standing behind him looking like constipated mini-sumo wrestlers.

Thereon raised an eyebrow elegantly, eyeing the blonde that seemed to think he was more important than everyone else.

"To the third floor". He shrugged lazily.

Draco's eyes nearly widened but he stopped himself in time and his Malfoy mask was firmly in place again.

"I could come with you if you like, you know in case you need someone to save you". Draco said.

Thereon just smirked, it was the blonde that was more likely to need saving.

"Very well, but leave your lackeys behind, the last thing I need is to be fixing their mistakes after the idiots mess up". Thereon said, ignoring the hurt looks that flashed across the faces of the two henchmen.

"Crabbe, Goyle go away and if you dare mention our whereabouts to anyone then you can kiss your friendship with me goodbye, Merlin knows you need it, no one else can put up with your idiocy". Draco said, gracefully getting up and walking up the Thereon.

Thereon grinned, Malfoy was good at put-downs, maybe, just maybe he might have found his first friend.

After wandering around the forbidden corridor for what seemed like an age, the pair came upon a locked door. A wandless 'Alohamora' made quick work of the door.

They soon found out that the door was locked for a good reason, three good reasons actually, as they encountered the three headed dog named 'Fluffy'.

Draco and Thereon refused to admit to themselves that they were scared shitless and they quickly closed and locked the door before the massive jaws of the beast could tear them to pieces.

"I don't know about you but that's certainly more than enough excitement for me for one day". Draco laughed nervously.

"I agree, maybe tomorrow or next week or even next month we can try exploring this corridor again". Thereon said as they tried to calm their racing hearts.

They quickly made their way back to the Slytherin common room before it was time for curfew. They bumped into Professor Snape on the way.

"What are you brats doing wandering around at this hour"? Snape said but his gaze was concentrated on Thereon.

"Nothing Professor, just making sure that there were no students out of bed". Draco said.

"That's the job of Prefects and teachers, do not bother yourself with something which is of no concern to you". He said and dismissed them.

"Merlin, he's quite scary when he wants to be". Draco muttered.

"So you're saying he's not usually like that"? Thereon asked.

"Of course he isn't, he's my godfather I see him lots of times at the Manor, he's a pretty reserved man but he's still tons of fun". Draco grinned.

Thereon raised an eyebrow, he found that pretty hard to believe but he let it go.

"Does Snape have, like a, you know, partner or wife or something"? He asked trying to sound uninterested as he played with his fangs.

Draco stopped walking and laughed, holding onto Thereon tightly to keep his balance as he laughed harder.

Thereon didn't know what was so funny, he thought Draco was making fun of him.

"What's so fucking funny? Just answer the question". He snapped.

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Severus is asexual, I don't think he's ever even been on a date". Draco said.

Thereon smirked to himself. "I don't suppose he has a preference for eleven year old boys"? He asked.

Draco shrugged. "Who knows what he does in his spare time". He smirked. "Why are you asking all these questions? Don't tell me you have a crush on my godfather". Draco said as they approached the Slytherin common room.

"Pure-blood". Thereon spoke the password and the portrait swung open.

"Okay so maybe I find him a bit interesting, there's no harm in that". Thereon shrugged.

"Yeah there is, if anyone was to find out about this then Severus would be in big trouble, he might lose his job and get sent to Azkaban for sexual behaviour towards a minor and a student at that".

"You're speaking as if I already fucked him". Thereon muttered.

"But you're thinking about it". Draco said.

"You know what, fuck you, what I'm thinking about doing is none of your business". Thereon snapped and stormed up to the dorm.

Draco rolled his eyes and went to torture some poor first years in the common room.

* * *

Soon enough it was Halloween, everyone else was enjoying the feast, Thereon was picking at his food, he already missed his family.

The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a panicked Professor Quirell screaming something about a troll in the dungeon before fainting.

Dumbledore stopped everyone from panicking and McGonagall directed the Prefects to lead their Houses to the common room.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the so-called 'Boy-Who-Lived' and his red-headed best friend split away from the Gryffindorks.

Thereon grabbed Draco's hand and they subtly followed the dorks.

Ron and Neville saw the troll going into the girls' bathroom and they followed it, unaware that a couple of Slytherins were tailing them.

"Why would they stupidly go after the troll when they should be running away from it"? Draco muttered, sneaking a peek into the bathroom.

"I'm guessing they wanted to save the know-it-all". Thereon said, pointing to Hermione, who had run under the sinks in an effort to get away from the troll's club.

Neville had his wand stuck up the troll's nose and was dangling by his foot from the troll's grip, Ron unsuccessfully tried to cast a 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

"Should we help them"? Thereon asked Draco quietly.

"Let the troll bash around the mudblood a little, then we can help them". Draco grinned.

Thereon rolled his eyes. "You're such a sadist Draco". He laughed softly.

Thereon muttered the spell Ron was unsuccessfully trying to do and he watched as the troll's club floated up and out of its hand before coming down hard on its head, knocking the troll out.

Neville panted as he stood up and looked at Thereon. He flashed him a smile. "Thank you". He said quietly. Thereon just nodded with a smirk.

Quirell and McGonagall rushed into the damaged bathroom, taking five points away from Gryffindor then awarding five points each to Ron and Neville.

"b-but Professor I didn't". Neville tried to tell McGonagall that he wasn't the one who saved Hermione but the Professor was already gone.

Thereon and Draco had also left the third floor.

* * *

Thereon sat crossed legged on his bed in the Slytherin dorm. Everyone else was asleep but Thereon was talking to his Phoenix.

_/I miss my parents Shadow, and my sister. I can't wait to see them again/. _

_/Be patient young one, you will soon return to the Manor for the holidays/. _Shadow replied.

_/I know. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend even though first years aren't yet allowed to go I have to sneak out. I have a meeting the Lord Death tomorrow, to start my training/. _Thereon stroked Shadow's feathers gently.

Shadow preened under the attention from Thereon. The boy laughed.

_/you're so cute/. _He said

_/I am not cute, I am majestic/. Shadow huffed._

Thereon smiled, _/I have to get some sleep Shadow, tomorrow will be a busy day/._

_/Goodnight young one/. _Shadow said and disappeared to wherever it was she went to at night, probably the owlery.

* * *

**I apologise for how long it took me to get this up, it is so hard writing an adopted story. This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted and I can't include any real connection between Thereon and Severus because of how young Thereon is, when he's in his third year though I will definitely start.**

**Please review to tell me if I'm doing okay or not, I really need the inspiration to get another chapter out quicker, sorry for the mistakes :) Laters! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I didn't update, I totally forgot about this story. When I did remember, my muse was back so I was able to quickly get a chapter done. Thank you for the reviews and encouragement, I will reply to it at the end of this chapter.**

**So basically Thereon finds out a little bit more about what kind of person Dumbledore is and he has his meeting with Lord Death (a.k.a) Lord Voldemort.**

* * *

Thereon realised that he didn't have any means of sneaking out of Hogwarts, he was still in the first year and only third years that were given permission by their parents or guardian could go to Hogsmeade.

"Draco, is there any way to sneak into Hogsmeade"? Thereon asked his best friend, they were sitting at the edge of the Great Lake, even though it was November and it was damn cold outside and the water was freezing, but they cast warming spells on themselves.

Draco frowned a little. "Why would you want to go to Hogsmeade"? He asked, dipping his toes into the cold lake.

"I have an appointment with someone at Hogsmeade". Thereon didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Draco about him being a Shinigami, though the blonde did know he was a Vampire, it was sort of impossible to ignore the sharp fangs and blood red eyes.

"Talk to Dumbledore then, tell him what your appointment is about and he can give you permission to leave the castle under the watch of a teacher". Draco said.

"I can't tell him, I can't really tell anybody". Thereon sighed.

"Is it a vampire thing"?

"...Yeah". Thereon said after hesitating for a little while, he wanted to tell Draco he was a Shinigami but he was scared of the reaction, he didn't want to lose the only true friend he had.

"You know I won't judge you right, I know it might be hard to believe but I think of you as my best friend, I won't want to lose you just because of what you are". Draco said quietly, dipping his cute little toes into the lake again.

Thereon was about to reply but was cut off by a little squeak from Draco.

"Draco what's wrong"?

"Something bit me". He said, hurriedly pulling his toes out of the water.

Draco's dainty toes looked a little red but otherwise they were fine.

Thereon peered into the water, trying to see what might have bit Draco.

"What creatures live in the Great Lake"? He asked.

"The giant squid, grindylows, oh and Merrows". Draco listed.

"Merrows"? Thereon asked.

"Yeah they're the grindylow's cousins but they look a lot better. They're more exotic looking than even mermaids". Draco said, rubbing some warmth back into his toes.

"I think I saw one of them near the surface". Thereon said and looked at the lake again.

"How? Merrows hardly ever come out in the broad daylight, if at all. They're very shy".

"Well I'm pretty sure I saw one of them". Thereon cast a stronger warming spell on himself and he stripped off his clothes and dived straight into the freezing lake.

Draco screamed and leaned over to look at his incredibly stupid friend. "Are you in your right mind? Do you really want to freeze to death"? Draco asked.

"I told you I saw a Merrow, you didn't believe me so I want to get evidence that it was a Merrow that nipped at your toes". Thereon shivered lightly.

Thereon dived down deep into the lake, occasionally stopping when he saw movement of any kind. After almost an hour of searching he gave up and swam back up to a worried looking Draco.

"Thereon why would you do that to me. You damn near gave me a bloody heart attack". Draco huffed.

"I just wanted to see that Merrow again". Thereon rolled his eyes and crawled onto the shore.

Draco was seriously pissed off, he turned his back on Thereon, he was giving him the silent treatment.

Thereon spelled himself dry and got dressed, then made his way to the Headmaster's office, better to leave Draco to sulk than try to talk to him right now.

Thereon said the password "Peppermint Fizz" to the gargoyle and went up the stairs.

As he neared the door he heard voices, he slowed down and listened attentively.

"What do you mean his parents are looking for him? I told you to get rid of them". Dumbledore's muffled voice said.

"Who's parents"? Thereon muttered to himself. For some reason he didn't think it would be a good idea to interrupt right now.

He went down to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room.

"Draco can I talk to you"? Thereon asked, walking to his dorm room.

"I'm not talking to you". Draco said, he was currently with Blaze, the Italian boy was lounging on Draco's bed with the blonde laying comfortably on him.

Thereon didn't even bat an eye at the position his best friend was in. It wasn't the first time he had seen the two like that.

"You just did. I'm not joking around Draco, this is important". Thereon muttered, sitting next to the couple and ignoring Blaise, as usual.

"I overheard Dumbledore, I don't know who he was talking to. He said something about getting rid of someone's parents and apparently it's not worked because they're looking for their child. I know I might be reading too much into that but it sounded really suspicious to me".

Draco pulled himself up till he was sitting on Blaise instead of laying on him. He wasn't a fool, he knew there was more to the 'light side' than what meets the eye. He didn't trust Dumbledore one bit, he had always thought of him as over-manipulative and deceitful. But this was taking it a step too far.

"I think we need to tell someone about this, an adult". Draco said.

"Don't you want to get more information first before jumping to conclusions"? Blaise said.

Thereon and Draco looked at him as if just noticing he was there, the boy was usually so quiet that his presence was often forgotten.

"And how do you suppose we do that? I can't just go back up to Dumbles' offices and listen. He's probably already done with the conversation". Thereon snapped.

"Calm down kitty, I was only making a suggestion". Blaise laughed.

Thereon very nearly bit him, that stupid infuriating smirk ever present on his face, he wanted to claw his face out.

"Don't call me that". He bared his fangs at the still smirking Italian boy. "And don't butt into conversations that has nothing to do with you".

Blaise simply pulled Draco closer to him. "It does have something to do with me, what concerns Draco concerns me. This little angle here _is_ going to be my lovely wife in a few years, after all we are betrothed".

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Blaise away. "You go around advertising that like it's something special, we still have about six years to go before we can get married".

Thereon huffed, this way why he hated talking to Draco when he was with Blaise, the taller boy was so distracting.

"Anyway, what Blaisé said is true, we really should find out more and I'm pretty sure you didn't manage to see Dumbledore about your mysterious appointment".

Thereon groaned, he had totally forgotten about that.

Instead of replying he ran back to the headmaster's office using his vampire speed.

He spoke the password and went up the stairs. He knocked and waited, his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of papers being hastily shoved into drawers and objects flying back onto shelves.

"Come in".

Thereon eased the door open and walked in. "I hope you don't mind Sir but I really need to talk to you". He said, trying to keep his voice quiet and meek.

"What do you want to talk about my boy"? Dumbledore said pleasantly, his blue eyes giving their trademark twinkle.

Thereon fought the urge to roll his eyes, who did this man think he was fooling?

"I have a very important appointment Sir and I need your permission to leave school".

"May I ask what this appointment is about"?

"Sorry Sir, it's confidential".

Dumbledore frowned subtly, what could be so important that he couldn't tell him. Curiosity got the better of him and he tried to delve into the boy's mind using Legilimens.

Thereon hadn't been expecting it, he felt a subtle probe at the back of his mind. He resisted smirking at the man's stupidity. Dumbles could try all wanted but he wouldn't be able to get into Thereon's mind, he had been trained at a very young age how to shield his mind and put up obstacles for anyone trying to access his mind without his permission.

Dumbledore found nothing but inky darkness, it was thick and seemed to clog all his sense with black sludge which looked to be molasses. He couldn't seem to pull out of Thereon's mind, it drew him back in and tried to drown him. After more than a little struggle he managed to break free, well Thereon released him, and he took a deep breath to try and get himself back under control. Beads of sweat rising along his skin and he gave Thereon a weak false smile. What kind of kid was this?

"Are you okay Sir"? Thereon said with false concern, reaching forward to lay a hand on his shoulder, loving the way the man flinched and moved back a little.

"Yes I'm fine, just feeling a bit poorly, must have been the muggle sweets I've been obsessed with". He said.

Thereon forced a laugh. "So what do you say about my appointment"? He asked.

"I can't just let you go to out of the school without having an idea where you are going, it's a safety procedure".

"But my parents already know about it they gave me permission". He was getting fed up, he might just have to find a way to sneak out.

"I'm sorry but until you can tell me what your appointment is about I cannot let you go, besides you need a professor to accompany you and all the Professors are always busy".

Thereon glared at the man. "Fine, thank you so much for wasting my time" (!)

Dumbledore was taken aback by the tone of voice the boy used. "That was very rude young man".

"Oh was it? I didn't notice". Thereon glared and left.

On his way back to the dungeons he bumped into his Head of House.

"Mr Le Torneau you seem to have developed a nasty habit of throwing yourself into my arms". Severus Snape sneered.

Thereon blushed all the way up to his ears. Being so close to this man was intimidating, at the same time it made him feel safe. He leaned even more into Snape's body to try and hold onto to the feeling of safety.

"Do you mind". Snape glared at him but he himself couldn't deny just how right the boy felt in his arms.

Snape pushed him away rather harshly, he shouldn't be having thoughts like that about a student, it was very dangerous, not to mention inappropriate.

"Sorry Sir I was feeling a little dizzy, I don't think I can make it to the dungeons on my own, you may have to support me Sir". Thereon said, they both knew he was lying.

"You seem to have done just fine without me so far". Severus commented flatly.

Thereon let out a false groan and swayed precariously on his feet. Severus instinctively reached out to steady him.

"Very well, I will take you to the common room". He couldn't believe he was doing this, he knew the boy was clearly faking it.

Thereon secretly grinned and then groaned again before letting his body collapse onto the floor.

Snape was next to him in an instant, lifting him gently off the floor and into his arms.

"I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey". Snape muttered.

"No! I mean, no Sir I'm sure I'll be fine I just need to get some rest". Thereon said weakly, he inhaled the distinctive scent that was Severus Snape, a mixture of mint and belladonna, sweet and spicy yet dangerous and it made him feel heady. He just wanted to bury his face against the man's neck just to get as much of that scent as he could.

Snape hurriedly carried the boy to the dungeon. The less time he spent with him the better.

Fortunately when Severus stepped into the common room with Thereon in his arms there wasn't anyone there to witness it, everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner, which had been where Severus was headed before he was practically attacked by the clumsy vampire.

"Sir do you think you could take me to my dorm room, please, I'd be ever so grateful". Thereon batted his eyelashes at the Potions Master.

Snape practically sneered at the boy as he took him to his dorm room and deposited him carelessly on a bed, which was Draco's

"Oh Professor can you please get me a wet towel to wipe down my forehead, I'm awfully hot". Thereon said, batting his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip lightly.

Snape glared. "Don't push your luck kid". He muttered and left, trying to put as much space between him and Thereon as he could, that kid wasn't good for his mental state.

**Wow that was a long chapter, man it took a lot outta me. It was so hard to find the ideas, lol. About the Merrow thing, I'm going to involve it later on, I just can't resist the idea of Thereon having a Merrow friend ever since I read that Merrow story by **_**Spiffy Squigglemink-Mantra **_**I just love her unusual stories, they're genius. Sorry for mistakes, I really need a beta for my stories, it's stressful doing it myself lol.**

**I will be replying to comments at the end of every chapter because I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to comment.**

**These are the reply to the reviews of chapter 2 and 3.**

_**Lauren Saint –**_** thank you for being my very first reviewer. I've sort of got an idea as to where I wanna take this but I'm not too entirely sure. :)**

_**Were10 **__**- **_**Don't worry Harry and Draco will stay friends, they are best friends now, if I can't pair them up with each other they might as well be best friends, lol. And yes I do know Black Butler, I don't think there is any yaoi fan out there that doesn't know Black Butler lol. This is an adopted story so I don't know where the previous author was going with Shinigami thing but I am going to be going down the Black Butler Shinigami route. :)**

_**AlwaysASlytherin – **_**I'm glad that you like the plot of the story, I liked it too which was why I jumped at the chance to adopt it. And thank you for the idea of using the soul mates thing, it really helped me with this chapter and I might have Harry just sort of make Severus sweat a little and try to draw him to temptation, lol. As for the date Harry was found I really have no fucking clue but since you pointed it out I have been thinking about it and I will be correcting the date. He wasn't orphaned on the day he was born but 15 months after and there is now a story behind it that will be revealed later thank you for your very helpful suggestion. And thank you for reading this story and reviewing. :) **

_**Guest – **_**lol okay I have updated and the next one will be coming soon. Thank you for reading reviewing. :)**

_**Nagilover4ever **_**– I'm glad you love it, I will update again soon, thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**

_**Yueki Sakura**_ **– I will be updating a lot quicker now, thank you for reading and review. :)**

_**Countrylovinfangirl –**_** aw thank I definitely will be continuing. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**

_**SilentSimple **_**– I'm glad you think the story is fun, I didn't want it to be too heavy or depressing. I'm a sucker for fluff lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


End file.
